


It might be all fanfic but your my four leaf clover

by sabrinasfadingmoon



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Letter, Letter of Love, four leaf clover, ill always stay, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinasfadingmoon/pseuds/sabrinasfadingmoon
Summary: I fell in love with you Riley Matthews can you believe that? That I held you in my hands a small clover that I just wanted to protect and stay with forever.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	It might be all fanfic but your my four leaf clover

* * *

_**Dear my four leaf clover** _

When you were younger did you ever search for four leaf clovers? I use to do it wherever I saw them. Sat down in the grass bent over with dirt all over my face, you would have laughed at the sight.

Of course that was when I was younger. I was told that they brought good luck so I always searched for them. I never found one. I did try though I really wanted one. I'm not really sure why exactly. If it was the idea of having good luck made me happy or something else swirling inside. (I probably just wanted to be cool)

They have luck surrounding them. You find one and it's said to be good luck. I said before I never found one but that's half a lie. I did find one just not exactly what you would expect.

Do you know how perfect you are Riley?Your something that can't be explained. I feel like I wasn't meant to have good luck. The universe didn't give me that. Instead the universe gave me a lot of other shit and bad luck raining above me.

You were the sun though. You are the sun you shine so bright and your rays lift me up higher then I thought I could be lifted.

Your one of a kind. I've never met someone like you. Someone who is so perfect so full of love. So giving and just wanting to make people happy.

Would you laugh at me if I said you were a four leaf clover? That after years when I was younger searching becoming an absolute mess I finally found one in the field of people in the universe.

It was like one day I was sad and I went for a walk. I went for a walk and heard an angel sing and followed it to a field. I laid down in the grass and the stars whispered to me saying they were sorry and everything would be ok soon. I didn't listen to them of course, why would I? It's like I was in a field picking pretty flowers to mend the cracks in my heart when you accidentally fell into my bag.

It was an accident but I think most good beautiful things in life are accidents. I fell in love with you Riley Matthews can you believe that? That I held you in my hands a small clover that I just wanted to protect and stay with forever.

Your perfect (I said that already) you shine and you stay brighter then anything I've seen. I feel like lately though my dark cloud has been ruining you. That it's been blocking something in my heart and it feels like somethings not there.

But your my four leaf clover forever and always. Your my good luck your the love of my life. No matter what happens no matter what way we go I'll always love you. Because your something special. I hope you know that please tell me you do.

Please tell me you hear the stars. You should, can you? If you can't hear me, listen to me. Listen to me say I love you. Listen to me say how beautiful you are, listen to me say I never want to leave you, listen to me closely when I say no matter what way we go, no matter what way we sway, I will always love you and I will always stay.

You my beautiful little four leaf clover are the most magnificent thing I've ever come across. Im sorry if I ripped you a little. I'm sorry if I hurt you or ever broke you. That was never my intention.

You are something that's only once in a lifetime. I love you, I will always love you. I just hope you can love me back if the stars decide were not meant to be. I promise I'll never go but if I have to go, if I have to go in that way, I'll hold your hand through the night and try my best to make it alright.

Please don't cry. Please don't hate me because I love you and I'm here. I'm always here and I will always be here. You know how the universe is, the stars may hold us in there hands but the universe will knock us down to the darkest hole it can find.

Remember how rare and beautiful you are. Remember how perfect you are. Remember Riley you are the farthest thing from boring and I Maya Hart love you with everything I have.

I will always stay even if it's not in that way.

_**From** _

_**The girl who loves you** _

_**Maya Hart** _

__


End file.
